Chaos's assasin: The Return of Perseus
by ngreaux0813
Summary: When the love of Percy's life leaves him for his brother Dylan percy runs away. Chaos found him and named him Alpha. Now the camp needs help and Percy aids the camp against something even the gods can't handle.
1. Prologue

**This is the first chapter of Percy and Chaos. This is the prologue and I plan to have some OOC in here so no flames on that. In the 5th chapter I plan on having Percy sing a song. Short summary: Percy becoming a assassin of Chaos got the power of the gods making him good at everything the gods could do. Hence me making him a musician like Apollo. Read my other stories! Thanks for reading!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Prologue

Percy POV

_Flashback/Dream start:_

_I just got back from my quest to control some monsters at the old Titan Camp with Thals and Nico. Athena gave it to me saying that if I completed it I would have permission to marry Annabeth. Me ready or a lifetime with Annabeth agreed and recently got back. I told Annabeth via Iris message I would be coming back in a few days but I came back sooner than expected. Who knew monsters were so easy to kill? I walked to the archery range and found the Athena Cabin there packing up._

_"Hey have you seen Annabeth?" I ask Malcolm. He looks up and immediately turns pale._

_"Percy you weren't due back for days." he says_

_"I know. I killed the monsters easy enough. Now where's Annabeth? Your mom gave me permission to marry her and first I need to find her..." I trailed off as Malcolm fainted. His siblings picked him up and carried him to the infirmary. Only one o Annabeth's siblings stayed._

_"She's at the beach" she said before following her siblings to the infirmary. I ran to the beach despite me being down right tired. I looked at a couple making out and couldn't believe my eyes. There my new half-brother Dylan was making out with Annabeth. I walked over my anger growing with every stride. When I reached them I did the logical thing and kicked Dylan in his manly area as hard as I could. He crumpled to the floor in pain and Annabeth not noticing me rushed to his side. I couldn't take it anymore and said_

_" Was I interrupting something? It looked important."_

_" Percy it's not what you thi- " she stopped when she saw my livid expression._

_" ITS NOT WHAT I THINK! I KNOW HOW TO THINK MIND YOU! DO YOU REALIZE YOU JUST KISSED MY IDIOT BROTHER!" I shouted. The waves became bigger and the sky grew dark. I tried to calm myself but it made things worse. " YOU DO REALIZE THAT I WAS GOING TO PROPDE TO YOU! ONLY TO FIND OUT YOU ARE KISSING MY IDIOT BROTHER! I WENT ON THAT QUEST FOR YOU! TO PROVE MYSELF TO ATHENA! AND THIS US WHAT I GET! THANKS FOR NOTHING ANNABETH!" I spat the last word and threw the ring in the sand. I half walked half ran to my cabin. I packed my biggest bag with the nessecary things and went to the Zeus cabin. While walking I whistled for Blackjack and for Mrs.O leary. When I knocked on the Zeus cabin door Thalia opened it and smiled._

_"Hey Perce.." she trailed off whe she saw my bag and furious expression. She let me in and I explained the whole thing and told Jason and Thalia I was leaving. They let me go and I flew off on Blackjack with Mrs.O Leary on our tails._

_Flashback/Dream ends_


	2. Introductions

**This is the second chapter and is mostly introductions and explanations. Thanks for reading**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OOC CHARACTERS!**

Alpha/Percy

A new me

I jumped up fro my bed after my crazy dream. Every night I get the same dream and every morning I wake up heart broken. After I left Chaos found me and offered me a new life. I accepted and after gaining Chaos's trust and respect I am his Commander and Assasin. To me Chaos was like the father I never had. Ever since I came here I learned he piano and guitar and wrote out my feelings. Chaos told me he gave me the powers of the gods so I got good really fast. Occasionally he would call me son when I did something good on my missions or training. On my first day though Chaos introduced me to my half-brother Ethan. I was hesitant at first but soon I saw he wasn't like Dylan but more like me. Soon we became great friends and he was the best brother I could have. He introduced me to all his friends and we got along well. There was Taylor a daughter of Athena( I was hesitant on that one), David Son of Ares, Kyle Son of Apollo and Kayla Daughter of Zeus. Over the years me and Kayla got closer to each other than the rest of my friends. They pressed me to ask out Kayla and after finally giving in we went out. Now were engaged and living together. She knew all my secrets and helped me through them. Every since I left I had anger problems and only Kayla and my brother could calm me down. I got up and the floorboards creaked.

"Percy you up?" Kayla said from the kitchen

"Yeah I'm up." I say I pulled on a white t-shirt and walked in the kitchen. She was cooking blue waffles in a pan and I smiled. But she only made my favorite food whenever something bad was going to happen. I looked over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Morning. What's the occasion?"

" Don't get mad."

"Okay tell me."

"Chaos has a new mission and you're not going to like it at all."

"I don't need to like it. I am going to get dressed tell me when breakfast is done." I headed back in the room and got my commander suit. I hated it so bad but Chaos makes me wear it to meetings. I pulled it on and looked in the mirror. I attempted to flatten my hair but it stuck back up. Kayla called breakfast is ready from the kitchen and I grabbed the waffles and ate them. When I was done I threw out my plate,kissed Kayla and went out to the stables. When I got there Blackjack was there waiting for me.

"Hey boss another meeting?" Blackjack said

" Yes unfortunately lets go I am already late." I jumped on Blackjack and we flew off towards Chaos's office.


	3. A new mission

**This chapter will be a little more interesting than the last. If you got questions either PM me or write a review. The first 5 people who write reviews I will put them in my Author's Note.**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO**

Alpha/Percy

The new mission

When we got there I got off Blackjack's back and he flew off where we came. I was about to knock but I heard a faint 'Come in'. I opened the door and I saw all the battalian leaders. This only happens when something big is happening.

"Alpha," Chaos said. Oh I forgot to say that Chaos named me Alpha because I didn't want to be called Percy. Only my friends and Chaos call me Percy occasionally." In your absence from your last mission the Titans Kronos, Atlas, and Hyperion have rose from Tartarus and have created an army that could shake the Earth as they march. Now prepare your self when I say this. They are heading towards Camp-Half Blood and I want you and your best battalian to aid them.

"No sorry Chaos but this is one mission I cannot accept. I swore never to ret-" I was cut short by Chaos laughing.

"Oh I know Alpha but you made an oath to serve to the death for peace so you have no choice, Take Kayla and your battalian and go to Earth. That is your mission."

"Thank you Lord Chaos." I say before leaving. I mist travel to the barracks where my battalians train. I contact Kayla to met me down here while I called roll. When we got everone here I told them the mission and whistled for Blackjack. Just then Kayla came on her pegasus Ghost. We loaded up in the ship and I flew to Camp Half-Blood. When I could see Camp I slowed down and landed on the beach. Everyone got out and formed ranks. I got on Blackjack and I flew with Kayla on Ghost towards the Big house to meet with Chiron.

**Sorry guys for the short chapter but I just had to. :) The next chapter will be good and worth the wait.**


	4. Reunion and Explanations

**The next chap is up! thanks for all who read this far the next 2 chapters wil be my favorite in this story. So read on! Sorry for all wrong spelling's!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO**

Alpha/Percy

Reuinion

When I got to the Big house I knocked on the door. I waited for a bit and was about to leave when I heard hooves coming to the door. The door swung open and my old teacher Chiron looked at me. I had put up my hood so no one could see my face and Chiron pulled out his sword.

"State your name stranger" Chiron said pointing his sword at me.

" No need for all that." I say

" Percy?" Chiron said sheating his sword

" Yes it is but you can't tell anyone yet. Swear on the River Styx." I say

"I swear. Come inside we are having a meeting and you are needed."

" Thank you." I say I motion for Kayla to stay with the pegasus while I went inside. As soon as we got to the ping pong table I immediatly regretted coming in. The gods were there along with demi-gods. Chiron nugged me and I said

" Heroes and Gods I am Alpha commander of Chaos creator of the universe. I am a demi-god and heir to the throne of Chaos. I have fought and lived for more than 100 years. I come as an aid on Chaos's order's to prepare you for combat against the upcoming army."

"Who is your godly parent." Annabeth said. Rage burned inside me as I saw her.

"That is none of your concern Daughter of Athena"I say with acid in my words. I got angrier and angrier. I had to calm down. "Chiron there is a girl outside her name is Kayla could you get her?" I say my voice straining with the difficulty to keep my cool. The others looked at me strangely until Kayla stepped through the door and immediatly she saw what was going on. She took my face in her hands and I closed my eyes in concentration. But it didn't help. The sky grew dark and the waves outside churned.

"Alpha look at me." Kayla said softly loud enough for me to hear. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "You need to calm down we don't want anyone to get hurt." I immediatly began to become more calm and everything outside became normal again. She smiled at me. "Better?"

"Yeah thanks." I say. I peck her on her lips and faced the meeting.

"If you don't mind me asking but who are you?" Thalia said. I smled under my hood and said

"Why Thalia Grace, Hunter of Artemis glad to see you here. But I am not the one to tell you that. My fiancee will. I will be out making the new Chaos cabin if you need me. After you're done Kayla bring Nico,Jason and Thalia with you I would like to talk to them" With that I walked out the door and faced my old home.

* * *

><p>Kayla<p>

Explanations

When Percy left I looked at the gods and demi-gods surrounding the table. I removed my hood and the gods all gasped except for my own Dad who looked like he's seen a ghost.

" It is so good to see you again Father. I am only allowed to tell you slight information on the wearabouts of Percy Jackson and who Alpha is. First Alpha was you're normal demi-god who lived here, trained and went on dangerous quests. He lived here for more than 5 years before leaving. He fell in love here, made friends, was called a hero, and called this place his home away from home. But when the one who he thought would never leave him shattered his heart he ran away telling a selected loyal few of his whearabouts. Percy Jackson is here and is in Alpha's battalian. But do not search for him or try to figure it out or we will be ordered to leave and you will all die. Words of caution. Alpha has anger problems because his lover shattered his heart. Like how you just saw now but it gets worse. If he gets in one of these tantrams call me or his brother Ethan. Lastly do not make fun of Alpha's musical talents it might be the last thing you'll ever do. Thalia,Nico and Jason. Follow me" I put on my hood and we walked to the Chaos cabin.

**So end of chapter! Next one will be Percy facing his dad and a capture the flag game. Also Percy will have to sing at the camp fire. No flames on that I found this monolouge and thought it fit good. I will be putting the link for the song so you could sing along. REVIEW!**


	5. Huh? Plain embarrasing

**Chapter 5! I personally excited because this is Capture the Flag, A duel with Poseidon, and the reveal of Alpha's identity .****Thank you to all my GREAT reviwers now for the chapter**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Kayla

Huh?

When we got to where Percy was standing looking at some notes. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Thalia,Nico and Jason.

"Cousins I am so glad you are all here!" Percy said

"Percy?" Thalia asked

"In the flesh" Percy said removing his hood. They gasped andd hugged him. He laughed with them and it was the first time I saw him like this. When he let go he studied them. "Thals you haven't grown much and neither you Nico. But Jason man it looks like you've been hitting the gym. Impressing the ladies? That's how I got Kayla cuz she saw my abs." Percy said. I hit him on his arm and he rubbed it. "Ow that hurt!"

"I guess somethings never change Percy. Still the Kelp Head I remember." Thalia said

"Ah and you are still the same Pinecone face I always knew. But guys my identity is top secret at the moment you must swear not to tell anyone. I need to find the right time to reveal myself. Swear on the River Styx."

They all swore and we walked to the mess hall.

"Hey guys where are you going the lunch ho-" I was interuppted by a loud conch horn. Percy laughed and put up his hood. He put his arm on my shoulder.

" I know what I'm doing I used to live here remember?" So with that we sat at the Head table with Chiron and the gods who were visiting.

When everyone got thier food and sat at thier respectful tables Chiron looked at Percy like he was supposed to do something.

" But Chiron I am no longer lea-" Percy was cut short by shaking his head

" I know but since you came back I wanted you to do it like old times."

"I guess." Percy said he stood up and looked at the campers. Chiron stomped his hoof and everyone silenced. Chiron motioned for Percy to start." Um.. I thank you all for your generous hospitality on welcoming my battalian and me. But as my memory recalls today is your annual Capture the flag." The campers looked at each other for explantations. " I will like to play along with my battalian to test your skills so we could see what we need to improve on and what we could accomplish. And I have decided that... I will tell you where Percy Jackson is in a duel with Poseidon after the game." Now everyone looked freaked out. Me myself had my mouth open in shock of what he just said. "My battalian head out!" With that we ran towards the east side of the woods and planned our victory.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Just plain embarassing

I lead my battalian to the east side of the forest and gave the plan Taylor came up with. We would be splitting the battalian into small teams and let them go at different times. Then me and my friends would sneak around the fight and get the flag. We put our banner in a easily defendable hill and put 2 newbies to gaurd it. We took positions and Taylor,Kayla,Ethan,Dylan and Kyle waited next to me. The conch horn sounded and the first 2 teams on either side moved out. When they were out of sight I let the other teams go. I waited 30 seconds and moved out. Battle raged around us and we didn't pay attention. Occasionally we ran across a couple campers but the were easily taken down by Kyle and Taylor. When we got to where the flag was located I looked around and saw Annabeth and Jason gaurding thier weapons drawn. I walked casually walked toward them and they took defensive stances on me.

"No hard feelings right Jason?" I ask taking out Riptide

"I guess so..." Jason said uneasily. I attacked Annabeth first and disarmed her. Her knife flew out of her hand and clattered onto the rocks. Shemade a desperate grab for it but I knocked her in the head with the butt of my sword. She fell to the ground knocked out. I laughed and turned to Jason he looked at me and got slowly into his defensive crouch. I willed the power of the ocean and knocked him off his feet. He fell to the ground and I hit him with the flat of my blade and he was thrown into the ground. I sheathed Riptide and grabbed the flag. Before I left I said "Sorry man" toJason and we ran back to our side of the woods. I ran past the border and the flag turned into the symbol of Chaos. My battalian reached me and hoisted me on their shoulders they cheered

"ALPHA! ALPHA! ALPHA!" When I got them to settle down they put me down and I looked at the gods now coming towards us.

"Great fighting Alpha well played" Zeus said. " You have challenged Poseidon. What dares you to do so?"

"I wish to show you the full extent of my powers and to reveal my true identity after the match" I say

" I accept your challenge Alpha" Poseidon said walking over in his sea armor. " Let's get this over with."

So we walked to the arena and my battalian gave me words of advice. I put on my commander armor and uncap Riptide. I stepped into the afternoon sun to face my father. Poseidon was their waiting for me trident in hand.

"Best luck to you Poseidon." I say to him

"I shall wish you the same Alpha." and with that we began our duel. After making him mad by the occasional cut or hit of my sword I got bored. poseidon on the other hand got angrier and angrier. If the words ' Looks could kill' were true I was looking at it. My battalian themselves got restless waiting for me to strike. So I tried taunting him to make it more interesting.

" I'm suprised Poseidon how you gods never found out my identity. I just shows how good parents you guys are. I mean come on the clues were super obvious. I mean shame that I have to think you gods have no brains at all." I taunted. Poseidon yelled a battle cry and sliced at me. I dodged and used the disarming manuver I learned from Luke. His trident hit the ground and I sliced at his leg. He fell to his knees and I pointed my sword at his throat. Everyone gasped at how I easliy defeated the God of the Seas with no inguries. " I guess you won't know any better than to know your own son when you see him" Okay now everyone was in a state of panic except for my battalian and Thalia,Nico and Jason. I sheated my sword and looked at my father straight in the eye.

"Percy?" Poseidon asked. I removed my hood and now a couple campers fainted. Great. I looked at my dad and told him what I wanted to tell him for more than 100 years.

"Yes I am Percy. But why should you care? You gods forgotten about me when Dylan came around. You called him the 'Hero of Olympus' when all he did was kill a hydra. After all I did for you guys you forget about me. Now here I am aiding this pathetic camp after all you guys did to me. Now I am the second most powerful person in the world and you still don't say anything. My whole world was taken from me. My mom's dead, girlfriend cheated on me, my own dad won't answer my prayers or even bother to notice me. Now I look at my brother Ethan and see he has to live with that too. Forgotten and thrown away like trash. You haven't even claimed him yet for crying out loud! When Chaos steps off the throne and gives it to me I will fight to change that and bring peace to all worlds just like my oath to Chaos. I do not want your sympathy from anyone of the gods or campers. You had 100 years for that." With tha I stormed off to the beach to think. I heard footsteps following me and I turned around Kayla was following me. I turned around and she gave me a hug.

"You okay?" she asked. Leave it to her to be worried about me all the time.

"Yeah it felt good to get that off my chest."

"Good lets go back to the campfire they are waiting on us."

So I let her lead me to the ampitheater and sat next to all my friends in my battalian.

**I am going to end here and just make a new chapter. Thanks for reading so far! REVIEW!**


	6. Forced and Day of War

**To all my reviwers you guys rock!**

**To WickedWarrior: Thank you so much it means alot!**

**To Deathus: Thank you for the two reviews you rock.**

**To Pheo Nox: Thank you for the review it's all these great reviews that keeps stories going.**

**To Xerdeth: Thanks I tried to make it different than all the other Chaos stories.**

**To Aquarius Goddess 123: Thank you alot**

**To Everlasting Snow Princess: Thank you yoour motivation helped me alot.**

**Now... I DO NOT OWN PJO OR THE SONGS PLAYED IN THE FANFIC!**

Alpha/Percy

Forced

So at the campfire we had the same announcements like normal. My ADHD was starting to kick in after a minute or so and when Chiron was finally done I sighed in relief. Chiron congratulated me and my battalian on our victory in Capture the Flag. My battalian stomped thier feet and I had to remind them where we were. Then the Apollo kids got down and started the sing-along. Me and a couple other people in my battalian who were also campers once sang along. When it was done Kayla nudged me. I looked at her and she gestured to a piano sitting in a corner. I shook my head at her and again she gestured to the piano. I sighed in defeat and got up. I walked over to Chiron and told him my plan. He smiled and I dragged the piano to the middle of the ampitheater. I opened the case and hooked up the microphone. I looked at the audience and felt a little nervous. Here goes nothing. I played the notes of a song I made a couple years ago when they forced me into something like this.

_I'm not going to sing tonight _

_No I'm not going to sing tonight._

_I know you want me to dance and sing around_

_But I'm going to let you down because I'm not gonna do that_

_I'm just here to do the hero thing and _

_I'm not going sing tonight_

_Not going to do that thing where my voice go tight! _

_If you know what I'm loving_

_I'm not going to make the beat drop out._

I stopped playing and counted to 5 and began playing again

_And bring it back in because I'm not going to sing tonight_

I played a soft melody and slowed it down from the normal beat I just played

_I'm not gonna slow it down a little bit as I step off stage_

_and make my way to a lady_

I got up from the piano while singing this and made my way over to Kayla

_I'm not going to take her hand and tell her_

_that she is the is the only one here tonight_

_"You are"_

I went back to the piano and played the original melody.

_I'm not going to do that thing where I sing to the audience without breaking eye contact_

_I'm not going to do my Alpha voice and take a single sexy breath tonight._

I took one deep breath and held it after a couple seconds I let it go. My battalian was cracking up in the I smiled at them.

_Not going to sing _

_I'm not going to sing!_

_No matter how much you try_

_I don't want to sing _

_Just let me do my thing_

_My thing ain't to sing no _

_Tonight! Tonight!_

_Oh I not going to that thing where I take my jacket off_

I took off my jacket and threw it on the ground.

_Because I'm at Camp Half-Blood tonight_

_Right?_

I made it rain over me and pretended to cry

_I'm not gonna stand inthe rain and sing a song_

_Like my heart's been broken_

_I did that once before_

_But I'm not going to do it tonight_

_I'm not gonna do that thing_

_I'm not going to sing_

_Oh I'm not gonna sing_

_Said I'm not gonna sing _

_I'm not gonna sing _

_Tonight!_

I played the rest of the notes and at the end my battalian was going crazy I got up and bowed. I went back to my seat next to Kayla. Chiron told everyone to go back to bed and at 11 I called lights out. I slid into the bed next to Kayla and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>2 day skip<p>

Percy

Day of War

Today I sent out Kayla's falcon as scouts as I went to prepare for the day's battle. I was putting on my assasin armor on while walking to the Big house. When I got there the gods and demi-gods were waiting on me. I placed my battle plan on the table near Athena while checking my armor. Athena picked it up and scanned over it. When my armor was correct I looked at Athena. She showed me a dot in the far right corner. It represented me,Kayla and Ethan. We were going to fly straight at the Titans and take them out. After explaining this to her she nodded her head and gave back the plan. It was fairly simple. It was like our capture the flag stradegy but with a suprise attack from the back. Now to assign leaders.

"I have chosen some people to lead a small number of campers during the attack. They are Clarrise, Jason, and Nico. I will split them up for you and you got the rest. I must prepare my battalian for battle." I say before leaving. I went in front of the Chaos cabin and found my battalian there waiting for me. I call them to attention and stand on a table so they could all see me.

"Today we fight to fufill our oath to Chaos! To fight for honor, dignity and pride! We fight to the death to bring peace to every world! Let us show these Titans whose boss! Fight for Chaos!" I say the battalian pound thier swords on thier shields with approval.

"Everyone take positions!" Ethan yelled. We ran to Half Blood Hill and got in battle sequences. Just then Shadowclaw Kayla's falcon( Who was god of the falcons) landed on my shoulder.

" My lord my brothers report the army coming this way." Shadowclaw said

"Thank you Shadowclaw scout over during the fight and warn me and Kayla if anything big is happens" I say. Shadowclaw cawed and flew north. I jumped on Blackjack and pulled out Riptide. Ethan and Kayla trotted next to me on thier pegasus and we flew north to face the Titan army. I spotted Kronos, Atlas, and Hyperion. We swooped down and we each took a Titan. I got off Blackjack and attacked Kronos.

"So we meet again Percy Jackson. This time me and my army will defeat you and your pathetic camp."

"I don't think so" I say. With that our swords meet and I faced the Titan Lord.


	7. The plan goes wrong and endings

**Thanks again to all who read this story! Review!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Percy

The plan goes wrong

When our swords meet in the air I felt the power of them radiating in the air. I slashed at Kronos's chest and he blocked. He stabbed and I parried and twisted. The Titan Lord cried out in pain and held his now broken wrist. He got angry and shaked it off. He slowed time down and examined his wrist. Not knowing his powers no longer affect me I attacked him and slashed at his chest. A deep gash formed over his armor and Ichor gushed out of him. He fell to his knees and I took Riptide and killed the Titan Lord once and for all. I turned to Ethan and Kayla who were facing some monsters. I whistled for our pegasi and when they came me, Ethan and Kayla got on and flew to camp. There the campers were suffering many losses so I flew down to aid them. I jumped off Blackjack and attacked every monstere in my sights. I just killed a Earthborn when I heard a mighty roar. I looked towards the soound and saw Old Beefhead himself. I cracked my knuckles and charged. When he saw me his eyes burned with hate. He slashed at me with his axe but I rolled off to one side and sliced off his horns. And like old times I grabbed one of the horns and jabbed it into the Minotaur's side. He roared in pain and defiance before turning into dust. I cracked my knuckles and was about to rejoin the fight when I saw a small group of 10 heading around the enemy towards one of the giants. By the looks of it it was some campers. I sighed and ran towards the group. I stood in front of thier leader and stopped him short.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I say. He takes off his helmet and I saw Dylan my other brother. I fumed at him and pointed my sword at his throat. "Go back and stick to the plan we don't need you to mess everything up again." I was suprised he even showed his face around here. I was wondering where he was since he came here but now I know. He was planning to get all the glory again.

"Out of my way Percy. Before I show you all my power." Dylan threatens. I laugh at him. But Dylan pulled out his swordand took a weak stance. Again I laughed and got into mine. He tried to slash at me but I dodged and went behind him. But before he could turn around I slashed at his back. He fell down face first and I spit on the ground.

"Pathetic explantion for a hero or a son of Poseidon." I say before stabbing him in the heart. I turn to the group who was looking at me with awe."Go back to help the others or you look like him." I threaten pointing to the now dead Dylan. They run back and I looked at the fight. Kayla was fighting with Ethan but monsters would start to overwhelm them. I ran over and helped them out. I got a feeling up my spine like when you get the chills. I look behind me and saw a kid running with a spear pointed towards my heart. Even if I turn around it would be to late. Just then a body of a girl jumped between me just as the spear was about to hit me. I killed the boy and looked at the now bleeding body of Kayla. The spear had went through her shoulder and she was losing blood fast. I took her in my arms and carried her to the infirmary. I wanted to stay with her but Chiron pestured me to rejoin the fight. So I reluctantly left and with new found strength I attacked monster after monster. I just killed a dracaena and I looked at the empty plains of Half Blood Hill. Everyone cheered but I dropped my sword and ran to the Infirmary. There Kayla was still unconcious but her shoulder was bandaged and she was looking a little less pale. Over the days I would stay with Kayla unless it was time to eat or if it was the campfire. Once I wasn't paying attention while facing Ethan and I lost. He never held it against me though because Kayla was like his siter to him and he knew what I was going through. No one bothered me in the infirmary unless it was an emergency. I once fell asleep on the armchair and had to be dragged to the Chaos cabin. It was around lunch time and the conch horn sounded. I sighed and got up. I kissed Kayla's forehead and started to walk out but my hand was stuck on Kayla's. I pulled again and Kayla's head moved. I went back to the chair and sat down.

"Kayla?"

She groaned and her electric blue eyes opened. I got up and kissed Kayla on the lips. She kissed back and I felt happy all over again. When we split I smiled at her for the first time in over 5 days. She smiled back and sat up. After waiting there for a second she threw her legs on the side of the cot and held on my arm for support. We walked to the mess hall that way and when we got there and Ethan saw me and her he immedialty ran over. The battalian looked where Ethan was going and like kids they all cheered and ran over. After Kayla getting passed around with hugs and we calmed down we sat on the head table with Chiron.

"Welcome back Kayla." Chiron said. After eating me and my battalian went to the arena for the last time. Chaos has called us back because he needed me for a new mission. I was lifting some weights when Annabeth walked over. I put down the weights and looked at her.

"What do you need?" I say crossing my arms.

"I wanted to say it wasn't my idea to cheat on you Dylan set me up so you would leave. And I couldn't let you go without you knowing that. I hope we could still be friends."She said sticking her hand out. I cautiously shook it and went back to training. That night at the campfire after the shroud burning and bead ceremony for campers Chiron told the campers and gods of us leaving. I gave all my friends hugs and goodbye's. We packed up on the ship and promised everyone to return soon to visit. I put the ship on auto-pilot and we flew home.

"Happy Birthday" Kayla said. I looked at her. She was holding a small blue cupcake with the letter P on it and a candle. I smiled and thought of a wish. ' Let me have a great life with Kayla' I thought and blew out the candle. When we got there I got out of the ship and breathed in the fresh air of Chaos's realm. Home sweet home.

THE END

For now...

**Thank you for reading! I'm thinking of making a chronicles and need your opinion and ideas for the next story. I'm thinking a war on Chaos's realm or when David betrays Percy and his friends and helps the rise of Uranos the sky titan who was killed by Gaea. You know Uranos turns evil trys to destroy Chaos's realm the normal stuff like that. So if so I need new OC's so the form is below**

**Name**

**Age**

**Godly Parent**

**Personality**

**Weapon of choice**

**A animal that they keep like Mrs. O Leary or Blackjack**

**What they look like**

**Relation to any main character( Bf or Gf, friends, enemies, etc.)**

**Anything else**

**Plz REVIEW THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
